


how did i ever get so off my rocks?

by reyess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Edgy Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Experiment gone wrong, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, IS THAT A TAG I CANT BELIEVE ITS A TAG, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Murder, Poor Jack, THESE TAGS holy shit, Trauma, Violent Thoughts, cyborg jack morrison, im gonna update this as i go, the fuck is cannibalism play. who the fuck, theres no plot to this, why were there so many reaper ship tags i just want r76?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyess/pseuds/reyess
Summary: Gabe comes home.





	how did i ever get so off my rocks?

**Author's Note:**

> im kind of back under a brand new name  
> call me reyes i guess? there are reasons behind this but you can just ask me whenever  
> overwatch heeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!

     Bloodshed.

     It was all Reaper had known since the experiment.

     It was all he knew since the explosion. Hurt, torture, death.

     You see, ever since Gabriel managed to land in the hands of a Talon witch, and then proceed to get kidnapped and presumed dead, he wasn't mentally well. Said Talon witch, Moira O'Deorain had basically programmed him to kill in the most brutal ways imaginable. If the sharp teeth and the claws didn't say anything, he assumed his mask and generally terrifying outfit would. Reaper never had a choice, he'd long given up struggling against such an unstoppable force as literal technology programming his every damn thought. 

     He was one of two prototype human weapons. Amélie was the first subject; she was put under massive torture and wiped through all kinds of different genetic splicing so she was an emotionless husk, a perfect killer. She showed no mercy, well, up until Sombra started to slowly trek towards her recovery. Being a prototype she was never able to be perfect. Amélie was soon somewhat happy, though still struggled with her own personal brain thought device that the fucking cursed witch had placed in her brain. Reaper was... different. He was programmed, but he was the second. Where Amélie lacked in fear factor and gore, Reaper made up for it. He was built to maim and consume, he was the weapon, the _cannibal_ , that Talon used to make everyone afraid. He was immortal, he was merciless, he was moralless. And, fuck, it worked. Everyone spoke about the genderless, the emotionless, the immortal, the Reaper. He hunted Overwatch agents, ex- or otherwise. It was something he was simply programmed to do, and he couldn't stop something like that.

     Currently, Reaper had planted himself outside some house, licking blood off his fingers as he stared out into their backyard. The agents' husband walked in on Gabriel tearing his wife apart and screamed and ran, so Gabe had to make quick work of him. And soon enough, their kid went down as well. No survivors were left in the house. As much as he hated this life, he couldn't help but adore the taste of blood on his tongue and the feeling of flesh under his teeth. It was a hopeless addiction he had no chance of losing because fuck, he was built this way. He was just fucking hungry, all the time, nothing could ever make him feel full and he was always so hollow and empty. The family of three was a pile of bones thanks to him and he still was never fucking sated. 

     Nothing was ever right for him, was it? 

     Why was Gabriel Reyes subjected to this? What did he do? Reaper knew he was good his whole damn life but there was no reason he was now a mass fucking murderer with no control over anything he did. It was sick, and it made him want to vomit. But, there was nothing _to_ vomit. He was tired and confused but this was his life now. 

     Reaper was just finishing cleaning himself up as he heard a snap, he assumed it was the police, so he just stuck around and knocked his mask back over his face. More food. What surprised him was there was no police, no sirens, nothing. But, who stood before him was Soldier 76. Jack Morrison himself. The man he'd torn apart a year or two back. He was a cyborg now or something. Jack's lower legs and left arm were prosthetics, and he had a massive panel wrapped around his stomach in place of the organs Reaper had eaten. He looked exhausted, eyes hidden by a bright red visor and a mask slapped over his face. He had the same white hair as before, though it looked like it was gradually growing back in after being shaved. He stopped in front of Gabe, ignoring the death glare he was given.

     "I-i'm... Gabe. I need to talk with you." He sounded nervous, Reaper pulling off his mask and letting it clatter to the floor. He looked disgusting, face torn to shit. Though it didn't hurt, he was essentially a zombie. If he didn't stabilize, he'd decay. It didn't hurt, it just looked ugly. There was nothing underneath his skin but bone and smoke, so it always looked awkward. But, it was life. He hid it under his outfit. Gabe scoffed at Jack, expression blank.

     "What? Are you going to say you can fix me? Are you going to forgive me? Do you think I give a shit?" he spat, harsh, too harsh. Jack seemed to flinch back a bit. 

     "I miss you. We all miss you. Just... I want you to come home. I know you're scared, I know you're upset, but I can't stand another night without you, Gabe." Gabe blinked a few times, shock melting into defensive anger quickly.

     "Things are _never_ going to be the same, Jack, can't you get that through your damn head?" Sirens sounded in the distance, Reaper digging his claws into the dirt below him. Jack towered over him right now, but he was barely afraid. Jack glanced up at the noise, he seemed tired.

     "Can't we just pretend they are for a few days? I just want you to be happy. We can try it, and if it doesn't work, you can go back to killing and maiming. Just... we want to at least try to help you, Gabriel." 

     Gabriel didn't respond, staring up at him blankly. He didn't care as the sirens surrounded the house, heavy footsteps heard in the house as they went into the door that Reyes had left ajar. He hauled himself to his feet and stared at Jack. Two tired old men, though one was deader than the other. Reaper pulled Jack into a hug, shuddering at the touch but holding him close. A sob left his lips, and suddenly he was weak again. He was 25, having a breakdown in his boyfriends' arms. Small and scared. Jack held him close, leading them away from the house. Reaper whisked them away in a puff of smoke right before they were spotted, soaring through the air. They reformed outside Jack's hideout, which was a simple mattress and fridge in some abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Jack pulled him tight against his chest even as they reformed, letting Gabe sob and breakdown.

      They were both exhausted, they were both sad.

      But they were home in eachothers arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short this is just a refresher i didnt proofread at all im gonna go eat cereal now <3


End file.
